1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and method, image display system, and program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus and method, image display system, and program which allows sharing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a related-art conference system. This conference system 1 includes a personal computer 11, and a mouse 12 remotely operating the personal computer 11. The personal computer 11 supplies an image signal of an image displayed on a display 11A of the personal computer 11 to a projector 13. The projector 13 projects the image onto a screen 14. A plurality of participants who are attending a conference simultaneously view the image displayed on the screen 14.
When a presenter operates the mouse 12, a corresponding pointer 15 is displayed on the display of the personal computer 11. As a result, the pointer 15 is also displayed on the screen 14. The presenter is allowed to operate the mouse 12 to specify a predetermined icon, a position, etc., by the pointer 15.
However, in such a conference system, only a presenter is allowed to use the pointer 15, and a plurality of participants are not allowed to specify a predetermined icon, a position, etc., on the screen 14.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33389 has proposed a method of using a laser pointer in place of a mouse, and specifying a predetermined position on the screen by the laser pointer. It becomes possible for a plurality of participants to specify a predetermined icon and a position on a screen 14 using a plurality of laser pointers.